The Choice
by Psycgurl
Summary: First fic: Cordelia has to choose between the two men she loves. Primarily CA.
1. Default Chapter

**Part: 1/?   
Author: PsycGurl   
Rating: PG  
Couples: C/A   
Spoilers: up to Couplet (I live in UK so these are pretty much based on stuff I've read!)  
Feedback: Please…I need to know how bad I am!!!   
Distribution: Ask me!!!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, please don't sue **

**This is my first fan fic and I haven't really read over it all that much. So forgive me if it isn't that good. I have more parts…so please R&R! I'll put the others up then!!!**

**Chapter 1**

It's Your Choice 

"Ok Angel…let's start! I am like so prepared to kick your ass today!" Cordelia said as she skipped down the basement stairs. Angel couldn't help but marvel Cordelia's appearance, although it wasn't on one of its most appealing days. Why was it that whenever they trained he always made it a point to glare at her outfit? Angel's eyes roamed around Cordelia's body, she was totally oblivious to his stares. Angel stared at her short grey tank top and her sweat pants that came down to her hips and hung off baggy. Her hair was tied up into to two piggy tails and she had slight make up on. She was sooo damn cute! He so wanted to tell her how good she looked, how she made his heart skip and how much he loved her but the words that came out of his mouth really made him want to kick himself.

" Cordy…you're late. Tardiness is unacceptable."

" Ok Wesley!" Cordelia replied sarcastically doing a salute. Angel rolled his eyes and when her back was turned a small smile crept up his face.

" So I thought we'd start with the kick, duck, kick punch thing ok?"

" Sure…" She got into her position and performed the sequence perfectly.

" That was great! Wow, have you been practising?"

" Groo and I did a few moves together."

Angel's face fell.

" Ummm…do you want him to train you instead? I don't mind."

" What? No Angel…I don't want that. You shouldn't mix boyfriend and work together…you know? Well except for Gunn and Fred and a few other couples back in Sunnydale…ok fine so most people do it. I just don't want to ruin it though if I mixed the two." 

" Ruin your relationship with Groo?"

" No… my relationship with you." Confusion spread over Angel's face.

" Huh?"

" I know that ever since Groo has come here, you and I…we haven't spent so much time together. I especially haven't spent time with Connor…and I'm really ashamed of that. I can't believe that I let a guy with good eyes…ok remarkable eyes come and sweep me away from you and Connor…so I just want us to spend time together so I won't spend so much time with him. I know that sounds bad on my part as the girlfriend because as much as he covers up I know he really doesn't like me coming to work like **all **the time and he just wants to pamper me and make me be with him." Cordelia babbled. She then paused.

"But I can't do that… I can't always be with him. I'm your best friend and I told you I'd stick with you till u shanshu…I'm not letting go of that promise. And not even Groo can take me away from you." Cordelia looked totally sincere…Angel was surprised. Those words were deep and if they were in a context of love they would have been the best words in the world…but now he was confused. Was she telling him she would be with him and not Groo or would she be with Groo and not him or was she just saying something which he didn't get like usual?

" Ok…reply comin' here or what?"

" I-I don't understand Cor…who do you really want?"

Cordelia froze…this wasn't what she was expecting. All she wanted was a thank you or something.

" What do you mean who do I really want?"

" You've said so yourself Groo's in the way of your work and your work's in the way of Groo…you have to choose one."  Cordelia's face showed dread for a second. This was not a decision she wanted to make.

" Is work…you?"

There was an awkward pause.

" Yes. Choosing work means choosing me. It's either me or Groo."

" Angel…please don't make me make that choice."

" Cordy…I know it's selfish and all. But it's for your best if you decide on your future now with whomever you can be kinda normal."

" I can never be normal and you know that…I'm half demon now."

" Yeah, but at least you'll know who you're going to spend the rest of your life with… your boyfriend or me."

" Angel but I made a promise to you…"

" I won't hold anything against you if you choose him."

" But…"

" I've got to tell you one thing though before you make this decision."

" What's that?" Cordelia was totally baffled by this point.

" I love you."

With that Angel walked out of the basement leaving Cordelia utterly perplexed.


	2. If You Love Me...Prove It!

**Part: 2/?   
Author: PsycGurl   
Rating: PG  
Couple: C/A **

**Summary: Cordelia has to choose between the two men she loves.  
Spoilers: up to Couplet (I live in UK so these are pretty much based on stuff I've read!)  
Feedback: Please…I need to know how bad I am!!!   
Distribution: Ask me!!!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, please don't sue**

**I know Angel's a bit goofy in this, but hey it's the way I think he should be! **

**Chapter 2**

**If  You Love Me…Prove It!**

 She stood frozen for a minute and then ran after Angel. 

" What the hell do you mean that you love me!" Cordelia said as she caught up to him and grabbed him by the elbow and twirled him around.

" Exactly that…I love you." Angel looked into her eyes sincerely.

" You can't love me!"

" Why not!"

" You love **_her_**…you'll always love **_her_** and only **_her_**!" 

" Who's her?"

" Don't make me answer that. You know."

" Why don't you ever say her name Cordy?"

" I don't like the name."

" The name or the person?"

"I don't mind the person…I just don't like saying **_her name_**ok?_"_

" What's wrong with her name?"

" It hurts you when I say it… and that hurts me."

" What?"

" I hate the fact that her stupid two syllable name can hurt you and make you brood for days… I don't like you brooding! It just hurts how big of an effect she can make on you. That you'd die for her or do anything for her and she doesn't seem to care. I mean how could anyone not appreciate you?" Angel stood quietly for a moment looking at her analysing her words. Only one thing came to his mind.

" Are you jealous?"

" What?!"

" You're jealous of Buffy aren't you?"

" I told you not to say that name!!!"

" Do you see me brooding? Look I'm all cheery… see you're wrong. Hahahaha!" Angel said mockingly trying to make this conversation a bit lighter…so he wouldn't feel as awkward as he was feeling now. Cordelia looked mortified.

" What the hell is wrong with you!"

" I'm just trying to be fun…"

" What funny!! Not really doin' so well at it!!"

" Cordelia…"

" Screw this Angel. If you can't be serious about this…the fact that you said you love me and are telling me to be with you. If this is all a joke to you... then forget about it!" Cordelia said as she turned to walk away.

" Cordy, wait! I'm serious…okay? Serious here… Just tell me who you want? Groo or me?"

" I can't make that choice now…I need time."

" Anything… but just tell me how I can make it me."

" I dunno, Angel." He looked at her for a moment.

" Do you love me?" She gave him a 'how dare you even ask me that' look.

" Of course!"

" Cordy…if you love me…if you want us to be together… then tell me how I can make you choose me."

" Angel… I don't know. I love you, but I love Groo too."

" How can you love him???" From her off look he continued.

" The guy's weird ok!!! Anyways…just tell me Cor, how can I be yours?"

" Angel…"

" Give me something to go on."

" Angel…"

" Just tell me dammit!"

" Fine."

" How?"

" You want me so bad, if you want me to choose you then show it to me. Show me how much you love me."

" How?" Angel repeated getting agitated.

" That's for you to figure out. I'm giving you a week." With that Cordelia turned on her heel and walked towards the door.

" Oh and forget training this afternoon, you're to busy drooling over me to even pay attention!" Angel looked at her with a small smile. Cordelia smiled back before leaving the room.

" One week Angel, make it good." She said from out of sight. Angel sighed… how was he going to let her choose him…how could he show her how much he loved her?

  



	3. Remembering

**Part: 3/?   
Author: PsycGurl   
Rating: 13 (a word here and there)  
Couples: C/A**

**Summary: Cordelia has to choose between the two men she loves.  
Spoilers: up to Couplet (I live in UK so these are pretty much based on stuff I've read!)  
Feedback: I'm a desperate person!  
Distribution: Ask me!!!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, please don't sue**

**A/N- I decided to just recap a bunch of episodes into a chapter to show those who don't believe that C/A have gotten closer this season. However, don't forget that I haven't seen most of these episodes yet!!!******

**Chapter 3**

**Remembering**

As she walked to her apartment, Cordelia thought about all that had just happened. All she was gonna do was train and then she was stuck having to choose between Groo and Angel and the most shocking…his revelation that he loved her. She thought about Angel and she wondered when he started to love her. She recapped all that happened in the past three years since she met him…focusing more on the past few months. Then it struck her. 

" How much of a dumbass am I!" 

She thought of the way he grabbed her and comforted her closely when she had a painful vision. The way he told her several times he knew her and what she thought. Man, she sure wished she knew what he thought. The way he told her he didn't need vision girl as much as he just needed her. During training how she had to catch his attention several times as he just seemed to look at her a lot and his mind seemed to be in space. 

" Oh my god…he was checking me out!!!" 

She remembered how jealous she used to be of Fred when she and Angel hung together. How they shared ice cream and went to the movies and how she was all over him because he was 'a champion'. What was it she had told Angel when he said Fred was soothing…oh yeah, " I could soothe your ass off, pal!" She remembered one of Fred's theories on kye-rumption and moira. 

" Kye-rumption is when two great heroes meet on a field of battle and recognize their mutual fate." 

She remembered how Angel released an evil guy for her and threatened Wolfram & Hart to never go through her to get him or he'd make them pay. 

" How sweet of him!" She exclaimed to herself, still walking.

She remembered the way he got insulted if she called him something like fat, an eunuch and melodramatic. She remembered how he had come in once from a training session and just stared at her until she asked him what was up. And when she told him she loved him he was stunned. She now realised he was thinking of it in the non-platonic way. She remembered how hurt she was when Darla returned pregnant and her finding out Angel and Darla had sex. She remembered how much Angel knew he hurt her…how he attempted to make it better. She still pained from that memory. 

" Why would he go for his bitchy blonde psychotic ex-girlfriend than her?"

But at least the consequences of that were good resulting in Connor, Angel's baby and at times it felt like her baby. She remembered the moments Angel and her shared with Connor. How he had always told her how good of a mother she was. 

" Oh my god he saw me as **_Connor's mother _**and I totally blew that off!!!"

She remembered the pain she saw him in when she was in a coma and how he yelled at her for not telling him about the extent of her visions.  And although she saw him go on about her being a rich, spoilt kid she realised what a vision after that was telling her. It didn't hit her then but now she got it…it was after that line. When Angel proclaimed he needed Cordelia and that he couldn't handle this without her. Asking them what it was he felt… they said it was love.

" That's when he realised he was in love with me. Is that why the Powers sent that vision to me?" she thought. Cordelia remembered how Angel and her had ended up sleeping with Connor on the same bed. Waking up was awkward, but in the end he just leaned over to her planted a kiss on her cheek and got up…she touched her cheek still feeling that kiss. And then of course she remembered that night… that night a week ago. When they all went to the ballet and Angel and her became possessed and were a few seconds off from having sex. The memory of their possessed kiss and the sexual moves he did on her came back as she gasped with the memory. Although she knew they were possessed now she understood what Angel was trying to tell her before she forced him back into the dressing room. 

" It is us, Cordelia. You and me. And kissing you, it's...it's not something I can just –"

" Oh Cordelia how could you be so thick!!!!" She said to herself still walking towards her apartment. She remembered the way he did that thing…that was good! She remembered the erotic things they did until he slipped her dress off. She remembered the kiss he gave her on her stomach and then they were interrupted…and Cordelia although played the scene in the room…didn't want it to be over. Then when they had beaten the demons she remembered how she was suddenly overcome with lust seeing him all hot with his shirt undone. Cordelia smiled at the memory. She wasn't sure if her mind was possessed at that time. She doubted if it was. And then of course she remembered when they talked about erasing that event from their memories and she had responded, slightly pissed off, with "Was it like disgusting?" and then his reply came…and now it hit her…he was about to confess his feelings then. 

"No, I... I would just want, if we were to... I'd want it to be, um, new. Start at the beginning. Cordy, we've been working together a long time, and... I mean you've become... a truly extraordinary woman. I know we haven't always gotten along, but I really think we... you know we..."

**_Groo_**…that's when he came along. Now she wanted to damn his return and how she brushed Angel off and ran towards him with open arms and kissed him. And then although kissing Groo at the time she caught Angel retreating upstairs to check on Connor and even though she had just heard Lorne say he was asleep…she got it now. He was hurt because of her. He had brooded because of her. He didn't smile because of her. Because of her. And that was something she never wanted to do. She never wanted Angel to be sad…**_because of her_**.


	4. Knowing The Consequences

**Part: 4/?   
Author: PsycGurl   
Rating: PG-13 (I'm playing it safe)  
Couples: C/A**

**Summary: Cordelia has to choose between the two men she loves.  
Spoilers: up to Couplet (I live in UK so these are pretty much based on stuff I've read!)  
Feedback: Please! Please! Please! Please! (Not sounding desperate or anything. Hehehehe!)   
Distribution: Ask me!!!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, please don't sue**

**A/N Don't get too confused with the mixture of British & American English in the whole thing. Read my profile if you're really interested to know why it's like that.**

**Chapter 4**

**Knowing the Consequences**

Angel absently paced the lobby. One thought circling his mind… how could he show Cordelia he loved her? In his thoughts he didn't notice Fred until he crashed into her. She almost toppled over. 

" Oh Fred…I'm so sorry. I was just in my thoughts."

" It's okay Angel." She said as she gave him a small smile.

" So what's on your mind?" She continued.

" Ummm…nothing."

" Cordelia?"

" What? How'd you know?"

" Angel…please everyone's known your feelings for her for a long time. Everyone except you and her."

" Not anymore."

" What do you mean?"

" I told her I loved her."

" Really!!! What'd she say?" Fred was almost shrieking with excitement. Angel smiled at her reaction.

" She said she loved me…but she also loves **_him_**. She has a week to decide between the two of us."

" You put her on the spot eh?"

" Yeah…you don't think that was mean was it?"

" No… I mean for a guy madly in love with her it's quite self-explanatory really how you would want her all to yourself."

" I just apparently have to show her how much I love her…if she wants to choose me."

" Is that what she said?"

" Yeah."

" Hmmm…you want me to help give you ideas?"

" I think this is something I have to think of by myself Fred, but thanks." Angel said as he walked off still in deep thought.

~*~*~*~

" Show her? How the hell do I show her how much I love her…considering I can't do the sex thing! Wait…she's not thinking what I think she's thinking? Crap, I've got to go talk to her!!!" Angel said to himself as he quickly grabbed his leather duster and yelled at Fred to take care of Connor. He then ran out of the hotel.

~*~*~*~

" I'm home! Hey Dennis…where's Groo?" Cordelia asked noting the absence of her boyfriend. Dennis blew at the door signalling he went out.

" Out? He doesn't go out…did he go alone?" Cordelia said slightly worried. Dennis flew a picture of the Fang Gang at her.

" Oh he went with…Wesley and Gunn?" The ghost turned the volume up on her stereo as a signal for yes.

" It sure is hard communicating with you, you know? And don't answer that. I'm not really in the mood for more charades." Cordelia then walked off towards her room still in deep thought over Angel and her conversation.

" How the hell am I going to choose between Angel and Groo?" She thought lying down in her bed. Her thoughts were interrupted by a furious and impatient knock on her door. She glanced at it worryingly. It sounded like someone was going to pound it down.

" Dennis!!" She yelled giving him the warning they shared if a demon were to attack her. She slowly made her way to the door as Dennis flew a frying pan over the door. Cordelia gradually turned the knob and flew it open as the frying pan came down… and whacked Angel right on the head. He staggered back in pain.

" Oh Angel!!!!!" Cordelia cried as she quickly grabbed him before he fell. 

" Nice greeting." He mumbled as Cordelia escorted him to the couch.

" I'm sorry…you just really have a demonic knock you know?"

" Well I am kinda demonic." She gave him a little smile and then started to examine his head.

" Does it hurt a lot?"

" It feels like a ghost whacked me in the head with a frying pan."

" You know you are getting too sarcastic for my liking."

" So if I cut down on the sarcasm you'll choose me?" 

" It isn't that easy to win me over…"

" Oh that's why I'm here. I came here because of our little…ow... deal."

" Hey I can't help you. You have to think of a way to show me you love me…by yourself."

" Cordy…"

" Yeah. Does it hurt here?" She said pushing at a little bump.

"  Yes… oww"

" Stop being such a wuss!"

" Cordy…"

" Uh huh."

" You don't want me to show my love for you by having sex with you do you?" Angel said awkwardly.

" **_WHAT_**!?!?!?!"

" That's why I came here…because if you were thinking if I had sex with you and I lost my soul showing you that I loved you…well that's kind of dangerous…"

" You think!! Do you take me for an **_idiot_**!!!!"

" Wait…no…."

" Of course I don't want to have sex with you!"

" Hey!"

" I mean…like to show…you know what I mean. Angel, I know that if I did choose you that I'd live with the consequences. I know with you…sex is a no-no."

" So then you'd choose Groo wouldn't you?" Cordelia gave him a look and then socked him in his stomach.

" Owwwwww…what was that for?"

" Do you think that all I think of in a relationship is **_sex_**!!! Do I look like a slut to you??"

" Nooooo!!!! Let me breathe first!!!"

" You don't breathe…no heart remember… dumbass!"

" Oh yeah…well how am I supposed to know your definition of a relationship."

" Hey if you want one with me…you have to know. So do you think sex is like the only important thing in a relationship?"

" Of course not! I know that sex isn't the only important thing in a relationship…but it is one of them."

" Well that's one thing…if we get together that is…that we'll have to live with."

" Cor…wouldn't you want to…"

" Angel…sex is pleasure…but if we can obtain it in other ways that's ok. I mean if we were really serious, then for the future… sex would good, because you know for children…but well we have one…" Cordelia froze at her statement.

" I mean…uhhhh **_you_** have one." Angel snickered. She looked offended.

" Cor…you know that Connor… he's **_ours_**. You're his mom and I'm his dad."

" Are you trying to win me over with that?"

" In a way…but that's how it'll always be. No one can ever be his mom…other than you."

" One point to Angel."

" I knew that'd work." He responded and Cordelia playfully punched him again.


	5. Who's The Better Man?

**Part: 5/?   
Author: PsycGurl   
Rating: PG  
Couples: C/A, C/Groo (Sigh!!! Unfortunately, he has to be part of the story!)**

**Summary: Cordelia has to choose between the two men she loves.  
Spoilers: up to Couplet (I live in UK so these are pretty much based on stuff I've read!)  
Feedback: My creativity requires feedback! Please R&R!!!!!!!  
Distribution: Ask me!!!**

**Disclaimer: If I did Groo would've been gone and Angel and Cordelia would've hooked up ages ago! **

**A/N I'm sure you've all noticed already but to clarify I just seem to be obsessed with ellipses '…'. I just don't know how to end sentences or make things more dramatic. Also I may have written Groo differently than he really is, as I haven't seen much of him**

**Chapter 5**

Who's The Better Man? 

" Hey guys…where've you been?" Fred asked the three men that had just strolled in.

" We decided to go find some demons. It's been a pretty dull day. We thought we'd check up on one or a few of those cases that are soon-to-come." Gunn explained.

" Any luck?"

" We found a spy. He is going to be telling us…" Wesley started his long introduction to a case but was interrupted. 

" Where is my Princess?" Groo asked from behind Wesley and Gunn.

" She went home." Fred responded.

" So where's Angel? We want to talk to him about this stuff." Wesley asked.

" Oh…uhhhh…I think he went to drop Cordy off safely at her apartment. You know…dark and all."

" All right then."

" Should I go home now?"

" Ummm…sure Groo…go."

~*~*~*~

" Angel, you should be going now…before Groo arrives." Cordelia said standing up.

" Yeah, don't really want to see my look-a-like." Angel said as he walked to the door. He then turned quickly.

" Hey wait…you didn't make him look like me on purpose did you?" 

" What…noooooo. I'm not obsessed!" Cordelia declared and then when his back was turned she snickered to herself.

" I should be going' then. Got to take Connor off Fred's hands… and think of ways to seduce you." He turned Cordelia's doorknob and turned to her grinning. 

" **_Angel_**!!!!" Cordelia yelled at his response and then smiled back.

" Bye then…" Angel said as he opened the door.

" Yeah." Cordelia said awkwardly. Angel looked into her eyes. They stood looking at each other for a brief moment. Angel leaned down, licking his lips. He was centimetres away from kissing her. She had sensed what he wanted and she almost responded, she closed her eyes and lifted herself up a bit. She then quickly snapped into reality.

" Ummm…bye Angel."

" Oh…bye."

" You have a week remember." Cordelia said looking at Angel's disappointment.

" Yeah…till then." Angel said and turned around and left. This choice was really going to kill her. How could she choose between the two men she loved the most?

~*~*~*~

" Hello Angel."

" Groo." Angel bit out as he ran into Groo in the hallway.

" Is my Princess safe?"

" Yes…**_Your Princess_**is safe."

" Thank you…for dropping her off. You are sweet man."

" Vampire…I'm a vampire."

" You are sweet vampire." At that Groo laid his hand on Angel's arm.

" Groo…"

" Yes."

" Get your hand off my arm."

" Ok." Groo took his hand off. After a brief awkward silence, Groo spoke.

" Angel, you are very nice to my Princess you know that? You are her champion." Angel was about to answer before Groo cut him off.

" But now I am going to be her champion."

" Excuse me…" Angel said shocked and anger. His eyes dwelled with fury.

" I know you like my Princess."

" Yeah…we're best…"

" Too bad you will never have her…like I do." 

" What?"

" I know you want my Princess...as more."

" Hey how did…"

" But you will never have her."

" Is that right?"

" Yes…she is mine."

" Cordelia…is no ones."

" No, she is mine."

" Are you sure 'bout that?"

" Yes. You don't deserve to love her. You love another woman. Princess told me. You cannot love two women. Everyone has one person which they love…and my Princess loves only me."

" You think she only loves you?"

" I **_know_**she only loves me. She **_can_** only love me."

" I think she can change her mind if she wants."

" She is a cow. They do not make their own choices."

" Really…"

" Yes."

Angel then swung around and nailed Groo with a punch in the face. Angel then kneeled down next to Groo's fallen body and spoke bitterly.

" Cordelia…makes her own choices. And the choice between me and you…seems to be getting easier and easier." 

He then stood up and while walking away said,

" We'll see who's the better man, Groo." 

Angel then left with a swish of his leather duster. Groo slowly sat up and glared at Angel's retreating body.


	6. Explanations

**Part: 6/?   
Author: PsycGurl   
Rating: PG-13  
Couples: C/A, C/Groo (C/Groo aren't exactly that couplely at the moment!)**

**Summary: Cordelia has to choose between the two men she loves.  
Spoilers: up to Couplet (I live in UK so these are pretty much based on stuff I've read!)  
Feedback: Please R&R   
Distribution: Ask me!!!**

**Disclaimer: I wouldn't mind buying Angel!!!! But the characters aren't mine!**

**A/N Chapter 5 was short so this is a little extra for all of you! I've posted these both up today as Buffy and Angel are coming in a few hours! YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Chapter 6**

**Explanations**

" Oh my god…he punched you!"  Cordelia asked Groo as she examined his black eye.

" Yes Princess…I don't know why."

" Did you say something to piss him off?"

" All I said was that cows do not make their own choices."

" Cows? Why'd he get all pissed off over that…all they do is milk… wait…**_WHAT_**!!!! Cows…as in women. You told him that I couldn't make my own choices!!!"

" Yes Princess. That is my duty now."

" What the hell????" Cordelia exclaimed as she jumped of the couch and started pacing.

" Did I say something wrong?"

" Yes!!! You were going all possessive and old fashioned on me. And…you called me a **_cow_**!!! I told you that we are not cows…we are h-u-m-a-n-s."

" I am sorry Princess. I will make it up to you with com-shuck."

" Whoa…com-shuck my ass!!! You are sleeping on the couch!!!!"

" Princess I-I…"

" The princess thing I can live with…but calling me a cow…that's a whole different thing!!!"

" Princess I do not understand."

" Groo…listen. I can make my own choices, all right. You aren't my owner…you're my boyfriend. Ok? Boyfriends love…they don't rule. "

" B-but…" Something seemed to click in Cordelia's mind. Did Groo really love her?

" Do you love me Groo?"

" Yes Princess…very much."

" Are you sure?"

" Yes."

" Show me." The words slipped her mouth.

" Oh shit…not again…" Cordelia swore to herself. 

" I do not understand." Cordelia stood trying to understand herself. Hmmm…if they do all the work it'll be easy for me to choose. Two guys bidding for my love…not that bad of an idea…as long as they don't kill each other. That way she would also find out who truly loves her.

" Yes Groo. I want you to show me you love me. I don't want you to rule me…you have to be loving…not commanding…get it?"

" No." Cordelia sighed. This was going to take a while.

~*~*~*~

" Oh Cordy's gonna be so pissed off with me when she finds out I clocked Groo." Angel said as he paced the lobby. Fred sat near the reception desk holding Connor and listening to him. He had just told her about the whole thing with Groo

" Why did you do it?"

" He was just really…ahhhhh you know?" Fred giggled as Angel did a hand gesture indicating to choke Groo.

"  There must have been another reason. You just wouldn't…"

" He tried to be like Cordy's decision maker…I don't know…he just really made me wanna kill him. Going on 'bout how Cordy was his and I could never have her…"

" Ah." Fred said silently.

" And he said I didn't deserve her because I loved another woman."

" Oh Angel…"

" He was right though. That bastard was actually right. Everyone can only have one person that they love."

" Cordelia loves both Groo and you."

" Yeah…but soon she's going to have only one person she loves."

" But you can still love Buffy and you'll have Cordy. So you know…you have the person you love as well as…"

" That's the thing… how can I be with one loved one and also love another? That's not love…wait. That's it! If I want to show Cordy I love her… she has to be the only person I can love." Angel exclaimed causing Connor to jump up from his sleep. Fred soothed him, until he fell asleep and then continued.

" Lost me somewhere in the middle."  She responded. Angel thought a while and then turned to Fred.

" Fred, we all love people in a different way. But, we can only love one person…one person from the depths of our soul…one person who we intend to share the rest of our life with."

" Oh…I get it now. So now you have to make a choice too."

" What choice?" Angel asked looking at her confused.

" Which one's the one you love…with all your heart."

" Between Buffy or Cordy?"

" Yeah."

" Oh."

" How are you gonna decide on that?"

" I don't have to."

" Why?" Fred said confused.

" I already know."


	7. Confessions...Sort Of

**Part: 7/?   
Author: PsycGurl   
Rating: PG  
Couples: C/A, C/Groo**

**Summary: Cordelia has to choose between the two men she loves.  
Spoilers: up to Couplet (I live in UK so these are pretty much based on stuff I've read!)  
Feedback: Please R&R**

**Distribution: Ask me!!!**

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to rich people.**

**Chapter 7**

Confessions…Sort Of 

It had taken Cordelia practically all night to explain to Groo about relationships in the twenty first century and about what she wanted him to do. That was the hardest part.

" Groo…you understand that me and Angel…we're close right?"

" Yes…he likes you…a lot."

" Hmmm…so everyone knew before me!!!" Cordelia said. 'Wow I really am dense!'

" Huh?"

" Oh nothing. Yeah so you see…Angel loves me…as more than a friend."

" Yes."

" Hmmm…ok here comes the hard bit. I also love Angel…as more than a friend."

" Oh."

" **_But_**…I also love you Groo." Cordelia exclaimed quickly.

"Although at times you are a dumb ass!" She muttered to herself.

" What?"

" Anyways… basically I have to choose between you two. **_My_** choice... no help from the boyfriend here. I have to choose between you or Angel."

" Oh. Who do you choose?"

" I don't know yet…but like I told Angel…I'm not sure about the whole love thing. I don't know who loves me…truly. I mean with Angel there's the whole him in love with Buffy, beating less heart, prone to turn evil after sex thing. And with you it's the whole Pylea thing. I mean you think you own me, you call me a cow from time to time, if I sleep with you I might accidentally give you my visions etc. So I have to see…I have to see both of your plus points. And I want you to show them to me. I want you to show me what's actually in there that you love about me. That's what I want from you." Cordelia said as she poked at Groo's chest. After a little more explaining Groo understood.

" I have a week…to prove my love to you Princess."

" Yes. Oh and no you cannot show it by com-shuck as it is unfair to Angel."

" Oh." Groo's face was covered with disappointment…he was already out of ideas.

" Well goodnight then Groo. And yes you're still sleeping on the couch." With that Cordelia left into her room. As she lay down in her bed she hoped she would make the right choice.

~*~*~*~

" You know?"

" Yes."

" Who is it then?" Fred said anxiously.

" But you know it's kind of hard because how do I know that her whole heart doesn't belong to someone else." Angel said, ignoring Fred's question.

" So it's Cordy coz you think her heart belongs with Groo. Wait…doesn't Buffy have that thing with Spike or something, so her heart could belong to him."

" Hmmm…how can I tell her that she's the only one in my heart?" Angel said to himself as he grabbed Connor from Fred's arm and started to walk away.

" Angel…you still haven't told me yet!" Fred exclaimed from behind him but Angel was too preoccupied in talking to himself and cooing at his child to notice. He then proceeded upstairs.

" Damn him." Fred muttered to herself. Wesley just happened to walk in at that moment.

" **_Wesley_**!!!" Fred exclaimed as she ran up to Wesley.

" Uhhhh yes Fred." Wesley said slightly blushing.

" Do you know who Angel loves with all his heart?"

" Uhhhh no…wait you don't…" Wesley really didn't like the way Fred liked everyone except him.

" No…ewww no…I want to know if he loves Buffy or Cordelia."

" That's easy…Buffy." Wesley responded and then walked off towards his office.

" What!!! Are you sure?" Fred shouted as she ran after Wesley. She was so not going to get any sleep over this!


	8. Confiding and Realising

**Part: 8/?   
Author: PsycGurl   
Rating: PG-13  
Couples: C/A, C/Groo, F/G-mentioned**

**Summary: Cordelia has to choose between the two men she loves.  
Spoilers: up to Couplet (I live in UK so these are pretty much based on stuff I've read!)  
Feedback: Read it…hopefully Like it…then plz plz plz Review it!**

**Distribution: Ask me, please!!!**

**Disclaimer: Obviously not mine!**

**Chapter 8**

**Confiding and Realising**

**A/N I'm not sure that this is totally relevant to the story…but hey it's kinda sweet! Please R&R!!!**

" Hey Fred…what's up?" Cordelia said coming into the Hyperion the next day. 

" Oh…hi Cordelia." Fred said sadly. Fred and Wesley had talked about Angel's love life and although Wesley said that Angel would always love Buffy, Fred disagreed. Wesley agreed to try to pry it out of Angel who he loved with all his heart. She had been restless all night thinking about Angel's love life.

" Whoa…who died?" Cordelia said noticing Fred's gloomy expression and sleepy eyes. 

" Uhhhh no one."

" Just sayin. You look like shit."

" Thanks."

" That was in the most politest way I could put it."

" I just didn't get much sleep." 

" Why's that?"

" Hey I like your shirt." Fred said trying to change the topic of conversation to something else.

" Thanks I think. So where's everyone?"

" Ummm…Wesley's in his office, Gunn's in the basement and…" she stopped abruptly.

" Angel?" Cordelia asked nonchalantly. 

" Upstairs with Connor."

" Hmmm…ok then." Cordelia looked at the stairs, as if to contemplate whether to go up or not.

" Connor been good?"

" I think he kept Angel up all night…not sure though. I was at Gunn's." Fred said embarrassingly.

" Oooohhhhh…girl talk! Ahhh… that's why you look like you haven't gotten any sleep. So did you two…?"

" **No**…we just talked and we did sleep together, but not like physically." Fred said blushing.

" Wow… so was it romantic or fun or something?" Fred nodded.

" That's great…I'm glad you're happy."

" So what about you?" Fred brought up.

" What about me?"

" Are you happy?"

" What makes you ask that?"

" Now that Angel's finally told you he loves you."  Cordelia stood still for a while and then a smile was produced on her face.

" He told you eh?"

" Yeah."

" It kind of feels great but I'm also worried at the same time."

" Why?"

" Because I'm not giving Groo that much credit." Cordelia said ashamedly. 

" What do you mean?"

" You probably know that I have to choose between the two of them. And I thought it would be like a heartbreaking, turning my life upside down, the worst choice of my life but…" Cordelia bit her lip.

" What?"

" I just really want to choose Angel. I'm not giving Groo much of a chance."

" Is that coz of the comment that Groo made?"

" Wow…Angel really does confide in you!"

" Well he only told me a few of the details."

" Ah…do you think that's why I'm not giving Groo much credit? Coz I have no idea…maybe it's because of his remark…but he isn't totally familiar with you know stuff here…"

" Yeah. The whole possessive thing. I had a boyfriend once in Pylea. He was really…scary."

" Really? You never told me that."

" Another thing of Pylea I want to forget."

" Oh right…hell dimensions eh?"

" Yeah."

" So what else Angel tell you 'bout me?"

" Like what?"

" You know…his feelings for me."

" I dunno…I was really confused. Started going on about heart only belonging to on…" Fred bit her tongue.

" What? Heart what?"

" Oh…nothing." Fred quickly said. She really didn't want to talk to Cordy about the fact that Angel might be telling her soon that his heart only belonged to Buffy, especially after he had just proclaimed his love to Cordelia. 

" Something's up Fred…spill!"

"Oh look there's Angel and Connor!" Fred exclaimed awkwardly pointing to the vampire who had his child in his arms, descending down the stairs. When Cordelia turned to glance at them Fred quickly ran to the basement.

" That is some kooky gal." Cordelia said to herself, noticing Fred's disappearance, she then turned to Angel and Connor.

~*~*~*~

" Hey how's my guy?" Cordelia said as she came near them.

" Whoa…so you chose m…" Angel started to say but noticed Cordelia was talking about Connor and cooing at him.

" Umm…he's ok…kept me up all night though."

" Give me my little itty bitty Connor Wonner." Cordelia said as she made googoo noises to the baby who started to gurgle in response. Cordelia then coolly picked up the child from Angel's arms. 

" So you were up all night, baby? Well mommy will take care of that." Cordelia announced. She then realised what she said and bit her lip turning to Angel.

" Yeah **mommy**… please work your magic. The kid's worst than a vampire!" Angel said smiling as Cordelia smiled back. It felt good that Angel thought of her as Connor's mom.

" You should go to sleep too then."

" I will." Angel responded. Cordelia then turned her back to him and made baby faces at Connor.

" Cordy…"

" Yeah."

" Can you be ready by six tonight?" Angel asked.

" Uhhhh you mind me asking why?"

" I'm taking you somewhere. It's a surprise."

" Ummm…ok. Oh Angel… I told Groo to do the same thing…show me his love. Just thought I'd tell you."

" Oh speaking of Groo…"

" Don't worry…I know about the whole punching thing. All's forgotten and thanks for defending my honour type of thing. Now go get some shut eye…mommy's got to put her baby to sleep doesn't she…" Cordelia said looking at Angel and then snuggling Connor.

" Who me?" Angel asked with a foolish grin.

" No dork…" 

" I get it. I'm gone." Angel said as he retreated upstairs to sleep. On the top of the stairs Angel could see Connor in Cordelia's arms. She swayed and danced with him and sang him a lullaby…totally off-key. But neither Cordelia nor Connor cared. They were too busy laughing at each other. Angel smiled at the scene. Darla may have been Connor's birth mom, but there was no doubt that Cordelia was Connor's mom now.

  



	9. Leaning Towards Angel

**Part: 9/?   
Author: PsycGurl   
Rating: PG  
Couples: C/A, C/Groo**

**Summary: Cordelia has to choose between the two men she loves.  
Spoilers: up to Couplet (I live in UK so these are pretty much based on stuff I've read!)  
Feedback: Please R&R**

**Disclaimer: Nopes, not mine!**

**Chapter 9**

**Leaning Towards Angel**

After what seemed like ages Cordelia finally got Connor to sleep. Cordelia thought about what Angel was going to do tonight.

" Was he going to show me his love? Or something else?" She was so busy in her thoughts she didn't notice Groo walk into the room. She then started to quietly mumbled a lullaby to her child.

'**_Her_ _child_**. Has a nice ring to it.' Cordelia thought.

" Princess…"

" Oh Groo…you scared me!" Cordelia said jumping up at the sound of his voice.

" Sorry."

" It's ok…what's up?"

" Excuse me?"

" What do you want to talk about?"

" How do **_you_** want me to show you my love?" Groo said after a while.

" That's what I'm letting you do Groo…you find a way."

" If you choose him, then you'll understand if I return to Pylea."

" Ohhh…yeah…ummm Groo…"

" Yes Princess."

" If I choose him you wouldn't be heartbroken would you?"

" Like Angel said…the best man would have won."

" Really? Well that's the spirit…not that I know who I'm choosing…" Cordelia said as she started to caress Connor's cheek. 

" Princess…you love him? A lot?"

" Who?"

" The child."

" Oh…yeah."

" Can you give up Angel and his child if you choose me?" Cordelia gulped as Groo's words sunk in. She paused for a while and looked at the sleeping child and then responded.

" No."

~*~*~*~

" Hey Wes…me, Cordelia and Connor are going to be going out at six…probably return tonight but we may come back tomorrow morning. Is that ok?" Angel asked as he walked into Wesley's office after sleeping for a while.

" Oh yes…of course." 

" Thanks." Angel then proceeded to leave the office.

" Angel?"

" Yeah."

" Do you think it's wise to go somewhere alone with Cordelia?"

" What are you implying Wesley?"

" Well…"

" If you think I'm taking Cordelia out to do something to her…" Angel quickly retorted.

" Oh no! No…I just hope you realise she is someone else's girlfriend."

" Yeah…I realise that. I know she's someone else's girlfriend." Angel said, he then walked up to Wesley's desk. He brought his face up close to Wesley's and bit out...

" **_But not for long_**." He then walked out of the room. Wesley smiled. His eyes caught Fred's who stood at the reception desk. He smiled at her and then he mouthed the words:

'**_It's Cordelia_**.'

~*~*~*~

Cordelia looked at Groo's reaction. He turned to her sadly.

" So you love…" He stammered.

" The only thing I'm saying is…if I chose you…I still have to stay here…in LA."

" Is it because of Angel?"

" No…it's because of my family. These people…they're my family. I can't leave them and I can't live without Connor. You understand?"

" Kind of…the love of a mother."

" Yeah. He's like my baby."

" He is."

" What?"

" He is your child." Cordelia turned to him and after a pause, nodded in agreement.

" Princess, how long do I have left to win you back?" Groo said after a brief silence.

" Win me back?"

" Yes." She understood what he was saying…he knew she was leaning towards Angel.

" A few days…make the best out of them Groo." 

" I will. What about tonight?"

" I'm going somewhere with Angel."

" Ah."

" You understand?"

" Unfortunately…I do."

~*~*~*~

" Cordy! You ready?" Angel yelled up the stairs of the Hyperion later. Groo had gone back to Cordy's a while before. Angel stood waiting for Cordelia, holding Connor in his arms.

" Yeah yeah…how long are we going for?" Cordelia said coming down the stairs with a baby bag.

" A few hours…we mighty have to stay overnight."

" Hey, should I pack clothes? Should I put more stuff in Connor's bag?"

" No…I think we'll probably be back tonight."

" Make your mind up already!!!" She then walked over to him and took Connor from his arms handing him the baby bag.

" Do I have to be dressy?"

" You're fine Cordy."

" Ok." After a brief pause Angel spoke.

" What'd you tell…**_him_**?" 

" Groo? I told him I'm going away with you tonight."

" What'd he say?"

" He said he understood." 

" O…ookay. Let's go now."

" Yay…road trip…sounds fun doesn't it Connor!" Cordelia said sarcastically to the child. Angel smiled.

" Oh one last thing." 

" What Angel?"

" You have to wear this." Angel said putting a blindfold on her.

" What! Hey I can't see…I might drop Connor! Angel!!!" Angel snickered and took Connor from her arms and led her towards the door.

" Angel!!! I can't see a damn thing!!"

" That's the point. Bye guys! See ya!" Angel called to the three standing in the lobby.

" Bye." Cordelia responded.

" Bye!!!" Then once Angel and Cordelia were gone the three were overcome with excitement.

" Do you think they are finally getting together???" Fred shrieked as Gunn and Wesley slightly nodded.

" They just might." 


	10. Surprise!

**Part: 10/14  
Author: PsycGurl   
Rating: PG  
Couples: C/A, C/Groo-mentioned**

**Summary: Cordelia has to choose between the two men she loves.  
Spoilers: up to Couplet (I live in UK so these are pretty much based on stuff I've read!)  
Feedback: Please R&R**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, please don't sue**

**Chapter 10**

**Surprise!**

" Hey Angel, when are you going to take this blindfold off me!" Cordelia exclaimed. They had been on the road for a while.

" Just a bit more."

" It's itchy!"

" I'm not going to take it off until we get there Cordy."

" How's Connor? I know he's in my arms…I just can't see him!"

" He's all right."

" What's he doing?"

" He's spitting milk on you."

" **_ANGEL_**!!!"

" He's sleeping ok?" After a little verbal spat, they sat silently for a few minutes.

" Angel?" Cordelia said turning to him.

" Yeah."

" Am I a bad person?"

" What'd you mean?"

" I just left my boyfriend alone to go away with you somewhere and I **_might_** not return until tomorrow. I left my boyfriend alone…to go away with the other man that **_I love_**!"

" I don't think that's bad."

" Angel!!!"

" Well it isn't!"

" I'm like having an affair…and he's letting me!"

" So he's the bad one."

" No…he's pretty sweet…but I'm a bad girlfriend aren't I?"

" At least you told him you were going."

" Yeah, but he's probably hurting right now because of me." Cordelia said as her eyes glazed.

" Cor…can we not talk about **_him_**? This is meant to be **_just us_**, you know?" Angel bit out. Cordelia gave him an upset look and he quickly apologised. The fact was he was getting so fed up with **_Groo_**! There was another silent pause.

" Angel?"

" Yes?"

" Are we going because you're going to show me you love me?" Angel sat mutely.

" Ahmmm…asked you a question here?" Cordelia said annoyed.

" You'll see." He then paused and stopped the car.

" We're here."

" Oooh can I take the blindfold off now?" 

" Not yet."

" Angel…you're killing me here."

" Wait a sec." Angel then got out of the car and took Connor from Cordelia's arms and led her out onto a footpath.

" Angel…I'm getting impatient now." 

" Ok…I'm taking it off now." Angel then took off her blindfold. Cordelia looked around. The place looked awfully familiar. She then turned to Angel as she realised her surroundings.

" You took me to **_SUNNYDALE_**!!!"

" Surprise!" 

" Angel!!!" Angel then handed Connor to Cordelia, which seemed to calm her down.

" But that isn't all…" He said quickly as he turned to Cordelia with a huge smile. He didn't want to give her the chance to bite his head off.

" Oh what you going to give me a tour of the **_hellmouth_** now?"

" No…we're going in here." Angel said pointing to the shop in front of them. 

" The Magic Box? A magic shop? What the hell???"

" Hey keep it down in front of the kid."

" Oh sorry Connor." Cordelia mumbled to the child who had just woken up and was surprised by the surroundings too.

" On the subject of Connor. I'm not some expert Angel, but bringing your child… one who's continuously in danger… to the hellmouth just does not strike me as **_safe_**!"

" Cordy…come on… just trust me." Cordelia sighed. How come he always used that against her? Balancing Connor onto one arm she held Angel's hand as he led her up to the door.

" Ready?" 

" Oooh spells, potions...how exciting!!! Not like I encounter this stuff everyday…I'm **_sooo_** ready!" Cordelia responded sarcastically. Angel then turned the doorknob and pushed the door. The entrance bell jingled. Seven pairs of eyes turned to the door as the two entered, Cordelia following Angel.

" Oh my god!!! Angel!!!!" Cordelia exclaimed as she turned to Angel recognising the people.

" Angel!!!! Cordelia!!!" Some of the people 

" Buffy…" Cordelia noted.

" And Xander…Willow…Dawn…Spike…" She then turned back to Angel.

" **_ANGEL_**!!!!!" 

" Surprise!" Angel exclaimed sheepishly as Cordelia gave him an evil look.

** A/N Note to Diane Weiss…you read my mind!**


	11. Together Again...But Why?

**Part: 11/14  
Author: PsycGurl   
Rating: PG-13  
Couples: C/A, B/S **

**Summary: Cordelia has to choose between the two men she loves. (BTVS Crossover)  
Spoilers: up to Couplet (I live in UK so these are pretty much based on stuff I've read!)**

**Feedback: Flattery is always accepted…as well as negativity…which ever way you look at it!**

**Disclaimer: Ahhh…I'm not sure how the show will turn out if I owned it.**

**A/N I haven't really read spoilers or episode guides on BTVS so the B/S is basically from what I've seen in the UK. They're together, but the Scoobies don't know.**

**Chapter 11**

**Together Again…But Why?**

After a brief and shocked staring contest between everyone in the room, Angel and Cordelia walked further into the shop.

" Hey!" Everyone greeted each other after a while and shared hugs and handshakes. Xander was the first to reach Cordelia, to embrace her.

" Cordelia…y-you have a child…" Xander acknowledged noticing Connor in Cordelia's arms.

" He's not m-mine…" Cordelia stuttered.

" Whose is he?" Willow asked.

" He's mine." Angel announced after Cordelia gave him a worried glance. 

A few gasps and shocked expressions later Angel explained the birth of Connor. 

" You mean you slept with Darla, your sire. who you killed three years ago and now you two have a kid…and she's dead?" Buffy asked confused.

" Yeah…it's confusing I know."

" So you **_have_** a **_kid_**?"

" Yeah…see." Cordelia responded balancing Connor in her arm so everyone could see his face. Connor gurgled as he noticed the many people.

" Awwwww he's so cute!!" Dawn exclaimed as Willow, Tara, Anya and Dawn crowded around the child cooing at him.

" Wow, this is shocking." Angel looked at Buffy's face wondering what she had on her mind. Surprisingly enough, Buffy's expression wasn't angry, but just stunned.

" Wow…wait…you mean we can reproduce?" Spike asked pointing at Connor.

" Yeah…kind of." Angel responded. Spike brushed the answer off until something clicked in his brain.

" Oh shit!!!" Spike shouted. His eyes turned to Buffy whose eyes widened as she realised what Spike meant. Only the vampire with a soul and the seer noticed the looks the two gave each other.

" We're not so sure about how…so I think…you and ummm…**_Buffy_** are safe." Angel answered uncomfortably. Spike and Buffy's eyes bulged more as they gawked at Angel.

" I think it only works vampire to vampire." Cordelia added as Spike put his hand to his neck telling her to cut it.

" What Buffy and Spike? No that's not possible… I mean we would've noticed…they would've been all…" Xander chuckled and then paused and thought. All of a sudden his eyes broadened with shock and disgust.  

" Oh my god! You **_two_**? Ewww!!!!!!" Xander exclaimed looking at the two, appalled.

" Oops…" Angel whispered to Cordelia. The other Scoobies other than Dawn seemed horrified at Spike and Buffy's revelation. A few 'how could you', 'why' and 'you lied to us' pursued between the close friends.

" Ummm Angel…you mind if I talk to you for a moment...alone." Cordelia whispered as she grabbed Angel with her free arm and walked him to a corner.

" Wait…it was just getting interesting!"  Angel said turning back to look at the fight that had aroused between the friends. 

" Angel!" Cordelia screeched, catching his attention.

" What?" Angel said turning his full attention to her.

" Why are we **_here_**? More clearly…why are we back in **_Sunnydale_**?"

" It's my surprise."

" Well I'm surprised…can we go now!"

" Wait…I have another surprise to give you."

" Really?"

" Yeah."

" Do you see me ecstatic?" She replied mockingly.

" Cordy, you're gonna like it." 

" Oh sure bring it on…coz the last two were **_soooo amusin_g**!" Cordelia exclaimed.

" Come on Cordy. I told you to trust me." Angel assured her and Cordelia sighed. The two then walked towards the little argument.

~*~*~*~

" I cannot believe that you two kept this from us. How could you not let anyone of us know?" Willow declared to Buffy and Spike. Angel and Cordelia joined the Scoobies. 

" I knew." Dawn chipped. Buffy glared at her little sister.

" How did Dawn know before us?" Anya whined.

" Well Spike slept over and…umm forget it." Buffy faltered. More eyes widened.

" Ok so everyone other than us knew…even **_Angel_** **_and_** **_Cordelia_** **_knew_**!" Xander retorted.

" We didn't know…I just well kinda smelt him on her now." Angel replied.

" And it was so obvious!" Cordelia added as everyone glowered at her.

" Well it was." She muttered quietly to herself.

 " You smelled me?" Buffy asked quietly eying her ex.

" Well you are reeking of Spike." Angel said sarcastically getting a startling look from Buffy.

" Thanks Peaches." Spike replied.

" It's all right."

" So why'd you two…" Tara looking at Buffy and Spike.

" Why are **_you_** **_two_** here in Sunnydale exactly?" Buffy interrupted, trying to change the subject to Angel and Cordelia. Everyone's eyes then turned to Angel and Cordelia. 

" I dunno…" Cordelia responded.

" Angel…why are you two here?" Buffy asked.

" Yeah, other than **_smelling her_**." Cordelia replied sardonically nudging her head towards Buffy's direction. Angel noticed a glint of jealousy in her eyes.

" Why are **_we_** here, Angel?" Cordelia continued as Angel bit his lip. 

" Umm…we're here because, I wanted to say something…publicily." Angel announced.

" Well we do have a **_public_** and I'm sure they're all listening so…shoot." Cordelia replied.

" Ok…I wanted to say this here in Sunnydale because I know this will mean a lot to you…" Angel began turning towards Cordelia. He was interrupted by the ringing of the entrance bell. Everyone's eyes moved from Angel and Cordelia to look at the intruder.

**A/N This is meant to be another tan tan taaaaaa moment!**


	12. Interrupted...Like Usual

**Part: 12/14  
Author: PsycGurl   
Rating: PG-13  
Couples: C/A, C/Groo**

**Summary: Cordelia has to choose between the two men she loves. (BTVS Crossover)  
Spoilers: up to Couplet (I live in UK so these are pretty much based on stuff I've read!)**

**Feedback: Would you believe me if I said my life depends on feedback? Well it's true!!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine!**

**Chapter 12**

**Interrupted…Like Usual**

The figure walked into the shop and made a beeline towards Cordelia.

" Groo!?!" Cordelia exclaimed. 

" Groo!!!" Angel bit out, glaring at the man.

" Groo???" The Scoobies repeated confused.

" Whoa, two Nancy Boys!" Spike said quietly to Dawn who slightly smiled.

" What are you doing here Groo?" Cordelia asked.

" I am here to see you Princess." Groo said as he walked up to her.

" Princess?" Xander muttered in confusion.

" I told you I'm with Angel tonight." Cordelia continued.

" I am here to show you my love."

" Groo now's not the time. I'm with **_Angel_**."

" He can wait. This is important."

" Groo…" Cordelia said glancing back and forth between the two men she loved.

" Princess, will you marry me?"

" WHAT!?!" Cordelia exclaimed waking up Connor who had fallen asleep in her arms.

" WHAT!!!" Angel shouted.

" What???" The others repeated. **(A/N Ok I so didn't realise I did the same thing again.)**

Cordelia absently placed Connor into Buffy's arms. Buffy held him uncomfortably and attempted to control the squirming baby.

" Groo…you don't mean that." Cordelia said rationally moving up to Groo.

" Princess…will you marry me?" Groo repeated. Cordelia looked unnervingly at Angel. He was fuming. She was sure he was about to go into his game face.

" Groo…" Cordelia began but was interrupted by Angel, who moved from Cordelia's side and stood between her and Groo.

" Whoa whoa **_whoa_**!!!! I was here first. This was **_my_** time…Cordelia and my time."

" This is important. This does not concern you."

" Anything to do with Cordelia... concerns **_me_**."

" Move out of my way." Groo said as he whacked Angel's arm lightly, Angel looked down at where he had hit him.

" Did you just **_hit_** me? Cordy did you just see…"

" Princess…what do you say to my proposal?"

" Ok…you know…I'm getting sick and tired of you **_interrupting_** **_me_**!" Angel said clenching his fists. 

" Angel…" Cordelia said as she touched his shoulder lightly to calm him down.

" What is it with you? Do you have like some stupid champion instinct to come interrupt me every time I try to tell Cordy **_I love her_**!" Angel continued.

" What?!?!?" All the Scoobies exclaimed as Cordelia blushed with embarrassment.

" Ummm…guys now is not the time and place." She mumbled to both men but they ignored her.

" You do not love her. You love another woman. Now's the time the Princess sees who actually loves her."

" No no no…now's the time for me to **_kick_**_ **your** **ass**_!" Angel retorted as he lunged towards Groo, dropping both men to the ground. Angel and Groo then continued to get into a fistfight as they rolled around on the floor.

" Angel! Groo! Stop!!!" Cordelia yelled standing near them, trying to break them apart. Connor began to cry from Buffy's arms. His son crying made Angel realise what he was doing and he stopped pounding away at Groo and stood up, trying to regain his senses. He turned to look at his son. Groo stood up too and when Angel turned back to look at him punched Angel straight in the face. Angel fell to the ground with a thud. 

" Angel!" Cordelia cried as she kneeled down and tried to help him off the floor. Angel's nose started to bleed as he attempted to sit up. Cordelia then stood up in front of Groo. She glared at him and then she slapped him hard in the face.

" What the hell were you thinking!" She screamed. Angel stood up from behind her, holding his nose. He looked at Groo's bewildered expression and chuckled. Cordelia then turned to look at Angel and slapped him too.

" Don't think that you're any different! This is how you two show me you love me! " Cordelia turned back to Groo.

" Proposing? I told you to show my **_why_ **you loved me. You just did this because you couldn't stand the thought of me being alone with Angel!" Cordelia shouted to Groo and then she turned to Angel.

" And you…Groo, I can understand but…**_you_.** I thought you were finally going to do something…show me your love. But what'd you do? Bring me here…back to Sunnydale…the one place, which I **_despise_** more than anything. Coming back here…meeting **_them_** again…I see that Groo had a point. You can't let go of your past." Cordelia said as small tears streamed down her face. She emphasised her point by pointing at Buffy.

" All this makes me finally admit…that you will never love me…**_fully_**." Cordelia cried then ran out of the Magic Box. All the Scoobies' eyes reverted from her retreating body to Angel. Angel stood stunned and motionless. Buffy was the first person to move in the whole room as she walked towards him attempting to balance Connor. 

" Follow her Angel…and don't let her go. Don't make the same mistake…**_again_**_._" Buffy whispered to him as Angel looked at her and nodded. Angel then ran out of the Magic Box after Cordelia.

**A/N It took me forever to think of what would come next. Writer's block really sux! I decided to stretch the story on a little longer. As for the fight between Groo and Angel…I know it's probably something Angel wouldn't do but I'm thinking he's kinda pissed off with Groo (and he did punch him before!). **


	13. Heartbreaker (or Revelations)

**Part: 13/14  
Author: PsycGurl   
Rating: PG-13  
Couples: C/A, B/S**

**Summary: Cordelia has to choose between the two men she loves. (BTVS Crossover)  
Spoilers: up to Couplet (I live in UK so these are pretty much based on stuff I've read!)**

**Feedback: Always appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: Please don't sue me…I don't own anyone! **

**Chapter 13**

**Heartbreaker (or Revelations)**

Groo looked as Angel went after Cordelia and then proceeded to go after her himself. Something prevented him from moving though. Groo looked down at the hand on his shoulder.

" Don't…leave them alone." Buffy told him. 

" Why?" He asked confused. He then looked into Buffy's eyes and he understood.

" Sh-she loves him…not me…right?" Everyone grew silent. Buffy silently nodded.

" She doesn't love me. My Princess **_doesn't_** **_love_** **_me_**." Groo stated sadly.

~*~*~*~

Angel advanced towards Cordelia, who sat on the hood of his car with tears pouring down her face. 

" Cordy…" Angel whispered. Cordelia didn't look up at him.

" Angel…**_don't_**. Not now."

" I have to."

" Angel just go." Cordelia said, practically begging him. 

" I can't go."

" Leave me alone…"

" Do you really think I can't let go of my past? That I can't let go of Buffy…that I **_don't_** **_love_** **_you_**?"

" Yes! Now just leave me alone Angel!" Cordelia snapped as she turned to look at him. 

" I haven't given you my last surprise."

" Do I look like I'm in the mood for more **_surprises_** Angel?" Cordelia bit out.

" Just come with me."

" Angel…"

" Please Cor. Come with me." Angel said looking at her with his puppy dog eyes. He then grabbed her hand and slid her off the car hood. Cordelia relentlessly was pulled back towards the Magic Box.

~*~*~*~

" He looks a lot like Peaches doesn't he?" Spike whispered to Buffy as looked over her shoulder at the fidgety baby.

" Uh huh…he's adorable."

" Angel or the baby?" Spike said sarcastically.

" The baby…obviously. You know…I would never have imagined this. **_Ever_**."

" Imagine what?"

" Angel having a child…him being in **_love_** with Cordelia. I always imagined **_us_** to have some kind of future together."

" You still love him?" Spike asked sorrowfully. Before Buffy could answer they were interrupted by Angel and Cordelia's reappearance. Cordelia was being pulled into the shop reluctantly and had few remnants of tears on her face.

~*~*~*~

" Angel…" Cordelia pleaded, trying to pry her hand loose.

" Cordy, I brought you here for a reason and I promised you we'd be back in LA by tonight. So I **_have_** to say this." Cordelia looked at him and nodded silently. Groo watched on from the back of the room, dejectedly. All the Scoobies' eyes turned back to Angel and Cordelia.

" Ok, there's a myth that everyone has one soul mate, one person they love with all their heart. Only one person. I never believed in that…I was always with Darla and I never loved her. I never believed in that special someone…and then I met Buffy." Angel paused as Cordelia looked at him distressed as others gasped, including Buffy. A few tears formed in Cordelia's eyes and her vision went blurry. 'Cordelia…stay strong.' She frantically thought.

" Wait…I met Buffy. And yes, I loved Buffy…I still love her…" Cordelia gulped.

' Why is he doing this to me?' She thought.

" But…I realised that I never felt she was '**_the one_**'. I **_still_** didn't believe in the myth." Angel said as he turned to Buffy apologetically who stood offended and stunned. Cordelia sighed in relief.

" Buffy…you taught me to love. You taught me that I was capable of loving and I was capable of **_being_** loved...but I also learned that I could never be normal. We could never be normal together. We couldn't have kids…we couldn't have **_a_** **_future_**. So I left." Angel spoke to Buffy.

~*~*~*~ 

Buffy had a few tears forming in her eyes as she listened to Angel's words. 

' Why did he always have to hurt her by being so damn honest?'

Her heart ached with anger and grief. Suddenly, she felt a hand grasp hers and squeeze it reassuringly. She turned to see Spike give her a meek smile. Buffy responded back with a small smile.

' I'm going to be okay…hell I am ok. I am the vampire slayer. Angel's right…we **_aren't_** soul mates. I couldn't give him normalcy. But with Cordelia…he's got a shred of it. They already have a kid…a family. There's someone else out there for me. Someone who loves me with all his heart…someone who's going to be there for me throughout…someone who understands me…someone with ummm…blonde hair.' Buffy thought and paused staring at the pale hand she grasped. 

' Oh shit! I'm in **_love_** with **_Spike_**!' Buffy suddenly realised. 

" It'll be all right Slayer…you'll find someone soon." Spike whispered noticing Buffy paling, but to his surprise she suddenly smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek.

~*~*~*~

" I left Buffy…my love…and then I met you Cordy…" Angel continued.

**A/N I wrote this and the next chapter after I had general R.S so we had a whole lesson on marriage and love so that's where the really cheesy parts come from in Angel's "speech". ;)**


	14. The Choice

**Part: 14/14 (Finally!)  
Author: PsycGurl   
Rating: PG-13  
Couples: C/A, B/S, C/Groo**

**Summary: Cordelia has to choose between the two men she loves. (BTVS Crossover)  
Spoilers: up to Couplet (I live in UK so these are pretty much based on stuff I've read!)**

**Feedback: Beggin' for it!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, please don't sue**

**A/N I had major writer's block so I'm sorry if the ending wasn't what you expected or good.**

**Chapter 14**

**The Choice**

Angel turned to Cordelia and grasped her hands in his and continued.

" Then I met you Cordy…and my life suddenly changed. Buffy may have taught me to love…but you taught me to **_live_**. In the three years that I've known you better…I've come to **_really_** know you. We've been through a lot together. Many demons and many visions. Wesley, Gunn, Fred, Connor, you and me…we're family."  

Cordelia nodded in agreement. 

" And I know I almost screwed all that up by going all dark and cryptic last year but you won't believe how thankful I am that you're back in my life. I'm thankful for you being by my side everyday, for patching me up when I'm hurt, for taking care of Connor, for being the mother to him that he so desperately needs and for…for everything really. Suddenly, somehow all those things started to mean a lot to me…**_you_** started to mean a lot to me." Angel halted briefly. Cordelia swallowed hard…her mouth feeling suddenly dry.

" A lot of people can't understand how people could live with or be married to someone for so long and still remain in love. I understand that…it's because if they were to lose their love they would be heartbroken. They love each other so they won't lose each other. And I realise that…I realised that around your birthday time. I realised that I couldn't live without you in my life. If something had happened to you that night then I would've been heartbroken. I would have killed myself." Small tears fell down Cordelia's eyes as she looked down at the ground. Angel's eyes filled with his own tears. Angel's hand then picked her head up by her chin and placed his hand on her cheek, caressing it. Angel's voice croaked as he continued.

"What I'm trying to say Cordelia is that you're my soul mate. I see you and my un-beating heart seems to beat. I see your smile and I just can't help but smile back. I could never imagine a life without you, Cor. I don't know if this is showing you my love but…I just want you to know that I don't love anyone else…I **_can't_** love anyone else…you're 'the one' and you're the only one who I love… with all my heart. I really truly love you and **_only_** **_you_**." Angel finished as a few tears fell from his eyes and he closed his eyes. Cordelia looked up at him, her own tears streaked down her face. She clasped his head with her hands and wiped his tears with her thumbs, opening his eyes.

" I love you too Angel…I love you too…I love you so much." Cordelia replied. Angel looked down into Cordelia's eyes. He seemed to want to say something but Cordelia leaned up and captured Angel's mouth with hers. She moved her hands to his neck and she stroked the hairs on his neck. Angel grasped her from her waist and circled the bottom of her back with his hands. 

" Ahmmm!" Spike coughed, as Angel and Cordelia seemed to get more intimate. The two suddenly realised that they had an audience and quickly untangled themselves. Cordelia quickly wiped her tears and her face turned bright red with embarrassment.

" Forgot that we were here didn't you?" Spike asked smugly as the two nodded in shame and looked at the other people around them uncomfortably. Willow, Tara, Anya, Dawn and even Buffy had shed a few tears and were smiling with joy. Xander looked like he was on the verge of crying and when no one looked quickly turned around and rubbed his eyes.  Spike gave them a cheesy grin. Buffy walked up to the two with Connor still in her arms.

" Hey." She greeted quietly as Cordelia and Angel both gave her a small smile.

" Well…I never thought I'd say this…but I am so happy for you two. Angel's right…I see you two and I can tell you…you two are soul mates. Cordy, you'll be there for him till the end and he's your first priority. It was different with us…we were different…" Buffy said softly. Connor then whimpered in her arms. Buffy looked down at him.

" I'm sure Connor's happy too…that his **_parents_** **_finally_** came together." Buffy said as she laughed lightly. She handed Connor to Cordelia who suddenly started to squeal with glee being in Cordelia's arms. Cordelia smiled at the baby and then at Buffy.

" I just want to say one last thing…**_congratulations_**." Buffy ended as she hugged Cordelia and Angel. 

" Don't let her go again Angel…**_ever_**." Buffy whispered to Angel as they hugged. The others then moved to congratulate the new couple.

~*~*~*~

" Hey Nancy Boy…never thought I'd be congratulating you for hooking up with a dame…but you've done good…**_real_** good." Spike whistled as he examined Cordelia.

" Thanks…I think." Angel replied. Angel then leaned in closer to Spike's face.

" Don't know why I'm telling you this…but she loves you too Spike." He whispered, glancing at Buffy. Spike looked at her too and then he grinned.

" Never would've imagined this three years ago eh? Me with Buffy…you with a **_brunette_**."

" Yeah…times really have changed." 

~*~*~*~

Cordelia hugged Willow tightly. This was a great feeling. Her and Angel together… and it wasn't as if it was wrong or a sin. Everyone was happy for them…even Buffy. 

" I'm so happy for you!" Willow exclaimed as Cordelia thanked her.

" But Cordy…I think you might want to talk to him." Willow mumbled. 

" Who?" 

" Him." Willow said as she gestured to a body slumped in the dark near the back of the shop.

" Groo…" Cordelia whispered quietly.

~*~*~*~

" So anyways so I saw this Shronok demon and he was really really big and I wasn't sure if I could take him…well until he dissed my hair…so I then grabbed my sword and…" Angel rambled on to Xander, Spike, Dawn and Buffy. Buffy was standing with Spike's arm around her and had to gasp now and again at Angel's casual language and openness.  Angel, mid-sentence, suddenly felt a hand on his elbow.

" Angel…ummm we have something to tend to…" Cordelia mumbled quietly motioning to Groo.

" Oh…" Angel said as Cordelia handed Connor to Willow and the two excused themselves from the others. Cordelia then led Angel to Groo. Cordelia breathed heavily…this was going to be hard.

" Groo…"

" Princess."

" Are you okay?"

" Not really."

" Oh…ummm I'm sorry. I'm **_really_** sorry."

" It's not your fault…you fell in love. Undying passionate love."

" If you want to put it like that…" Cordelia said awkwardly and a bit confused.

" Angel is a good **_vampire_**…I know that he will never hurt you and he will treat you really good." Groo said faintly as Cordelia nodded.

" Are you going to be going back to Pylea?"

" Yes…I cannot stay here…this is not my place…anymore."

" I understand."

" Keep her safe." Groo mumbled to Angel and Angel nodded. Groo then slowly got up and walked out of the shop, not before taking Cordelia's hand and laying a light kiss on it. Angel slightly growled with jealousy but relaxed once Groo left the shop and disappeared into the darkness. Angel gave Cordelia a small hand squeeze and leaned down and planted a light kiss on her lips.

" You know that pouring your heart out isn't exactly **_showing_** me your love…" Cordelia said once they broke apart.

" Well…if you want me to really **_show_** you my love…how 'bout when we get back to L.A, we'll drop Connor off in Lorne's care and we'll head off to the place where we got your potion and grab a little bottle of potion for me…and I'll **_show_** you my love in a 5-star hotel…" Angel said smirking.

" Really? And you know that little bottle of potion that was for me…still full in my bag." Cordelia said as she tugged on Angel's shirt, her face glowing. An equally huge smile plastered on Angel's face.

" Yeah so this potion is safe right?" Cordelia continued.

" The potion will anchor my soul for the night…allowing us to have sex…no soul to worry about."

" Well we had better leave…quick!" Cordelia replied as the two kissed again and when they broke apart just stared at each other…with love in their eyes. Everyone else averted their eyes and started finding things to get busy with…not wanting to ruin the moment.

~*~*~*~

Angel looked into Cordelia's eyes and knew that he did the right thing. With Buffy there was always pain and agony but with Cordelia he had a chance. He knew that with her there was chance of him being normal.  With her he had a family…with her he had both his soul mate and a child. With her he had a life worth living.

~*~*~*~

Cordelia gazed into Angel's eyes and thought about the choice she had made. Why had they waited so long for this moment? She had known for a few years that she was in love with Angel, but she couldn't ever tell him. In a way she was thankful for Groo's appearance, he had opened both their eyes. When Groo had asked her about leaving Angel to be with him…that wasn't an option. She had to be with Angel…**_forever_**. He was her soul mate. She now realised that Groo was never someone she loved…she always loved Angel…and **_only him_**. And she knew she had made the right choice. She knew that her choice would stay with her forever. Her choice would never hurt her. Her choice would care for her. Her choice would love her.

**_Her choice was Angel._**

~*~*~*~

THE END 

~*~*~*~

**A/N again- Now that took a lot out of me…but I hope you liked it!!! Thanx for all the reviews and if you haven't reviewed…then click on that button and do it now!!! And if you have reviewed…consider reviewing again! Feedback is always appreciated. **


End file.
